


King of the Forest

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [310]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic, Little Derek, their moms referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/16/19: "peak, predator, plain"





	King of the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/16/19: "peak, predator, plain"

Derek Hale, apex predator, lurked among the trees, in plain sight of his momma who was talking to another lady holding a baby.

Derek heard his momma call him, to come meet the lady and her baby with the strangest name Derek ever heard.

Derek was on the hunt! This was not time for babies! Not even cute babies with just a little hair that ended in a peak! Babies who smiled at him! With no teeth!

The wolf-king of the forest now swore he would hunt only for the baby with the name Derek couldn't remember how to say.


End file.
